1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly, to a fixture for performing a drop test on a number of camera modules simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are widely used in electronic devices such as cell phones. To ensure production quality, the camera modules need to pass a drop test before being assembled into the cell phones. Current drop tests provide for only testing one camera module at a time using a fixture, which is inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fixture for performing a drop test on a number of camera modules at the same time, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.